Toyokumono
| class=[[Rank#Rubedo|'Rubedo']], Supplementary | range=All Ranges | handseals= | relatedjutsu =Yomotsushikome | relatedtools = | users =-- | wielders = | parenttechnique= | derivedjutsu = | utilizedtechniques = }} Toyokumono (豊雲野神, God of Rich Clouds and Fields) is a powerful , class dōjutsu used by -. Overview Toyokumono allows the user to govern , , and . This is done by establishing a barrier space around a target or confined to its contours before actuating the effect. Left Eye Using his left eye, Tamotsu can control , enabling him to suspend and . This can be done one of two ways; Functional Stasis and Complete Stasis. Using Functional Stasis, Tamotsu can suspend physical and chemical reactions within a target while allowing the world to influence them. Alternatively, he can prevent the world from influencing the target while the target is still functional. Due to years of mastery with the technique, Tamotsu can determine if physical and chemical reactions are suspended together or independantly of one another. This allows him to limit their influence to certain , body parts and processes. This is displayed by Tamotsu aiding his teammate by suspending his body's ability to feel pain until his injury was healed. By suspending physical reactions, the user can render a target immune to physical forces exerted upon them, such as , and , without suffering harm. By suspending chemical reactions, the user can render targets immune to chemical change, such as , , and , and even . Right Eye Using his right eye, Tamotsu can control animacy, allowing him to render target's animate or inanimate. After creating a barrier of desired size and shape, Tamotsu can suspend action or induce it within a given target. When making desired target inanimate, he completely halts all action within the target, even going as far as halting the effects induced by , immobilizing them and their functions within the desired area of effect. This can be used to nonchalantly dodge attacks and techniques, granting Tamotsu a direct upper hand in battle. When animating targets or an object, Tamotsu can control them as an extension of his body just as easily as a puppeteer controlling a . When animating inanimate objects, such as an the surrounding area or ground, Tamotsu can freely alter and manipulate its shape at will to attack a target in a similar fashion to , allowing him to swiftly overwhelm foes with completely unpredictable, varying attacks that make it hard for even user's to keep up with. By forging ley lines within inorganic constructs, Tamotsu can cast his own techniques through them, using the ley lines as artificial and . By combining his Totsujoihen bloodline with the power of his right eye, he can greatly enhanced the use of inanimate constructs. When animating living targets, Tamotsu can control the target and their actions and thoughts as if he were them, even going as far as making them use techniques and talking through them. Both Eyes Using both eyes, Tamotsu can control corporeality, allowing him to turn targets intangible or tangible at will. After choosing a desired target, whether it is himself, another individual, or an object, Tamotsu can grant or restrict its interaction, irregardless of its properties beforehand. He can use it defensively by rendering defenses and attacks intangible. Offensively, he can interact with intangible individuals by making them tangible. Trivia *As a recreation of a previous Kekkei Genkai Dōjutsu, this technique is primarily based on the idea of and . * Category:Ninjutsu Category:Dojutsu Category:Barrier Ninjutsu Category:Rubedo